First Seeing the PAINAPPLE
by cherry.blossoms.0811
Summary: They were still kids and pineapples were known as 'the fruit which looks like Shikamaru's hair'. She was given the pineapple to shut her up, so will she give it to him to shut him up too? ShikaIno.


Hello! I'm back! It's been a long time, and I can't believe I forgot that I have an account here! Anyway, I'm not really a fan of ShikaIno but my friend is. And thus, forced to make a ShikaIno one... Life is so hard...

Just kidding. XD

**Friend:** Make a ShikaIno fic!

**Me:** Why?

**Friend: **Err...

**Me:** About what?

**Friend:** I...uh...I want to eat pineapples.

**Me:** What the heck?

**Friend:** YEAH! Make a fic about pineapples and ShikaIno!

**Me:** ...again, what the heck?

So...that's how it happened.

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto series and its characters are owned by Kishimoto and is not mine. I do own a pineapple and this plot. Thank you very much. :D

* * *

Inoichi and Shikaku were both sitting on the floor meters away from their children playing shogi with Shikaku leading the game. Inoichi scrunched his face in deep thought, not about what's his next move, rather, about whether he should use his mind-reading ability to Shikaku or not.

"Inoichi…stop planning how you're gonna cheat." Shikaku lazily warned the staring Inoichi in front of him. He didn't bother suppressing his yawn as Inoichi slightly twitched -a sign that he was caught in the act.

"Man…Shikaku, you know me too well." Inoichi gave a nervous laugh before his face turned serious again. They've known each other since they were young, together with Choza of the Akimichi clan. And looking now, they were sure that their children would be the same as them. Their children would carry on the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation that they founded.

And well, they were old men right now, so it wouldn't harm to hope.

"Err…" Inoichi's hands started sweating as he rubbed his chin. He knew he would lose since Shikaku's as smart as hell, but losing without a fight would hurt his man-pride. The man in front of him seemed to be bored and tired, leaning back casually and staring at the beautiful garden outside.

Suddenly, a resounding cry was heard from inside. Inoichi's focus was taken away when he heard Ino's girly cry. Shikaku slowly turned his head towards the kids' direction and sighed deeply. "Again? When will these kids learn to appreciate each other?"

Inoichi and Shikaku looked at each other.

"Err, so I'll just-" Inoichi started to excuse himself to check Ino when Shikaku butted in, "No, I'll do it. You focus on your next move."

Inoichi sighed. Should he try turning the shogi board? Nah, that's too obvious.

**To where Ino and Shikamaru are…**

"Daaaaad!" Ino whined and sobbed, trying to run and failing, thus falling on the floor with a soft 'thud'. Shikamaru, a day older than her, yet still a child, stared at her small wobbling body on the floor while he was leaning calmly on his arm.

Loud footsteps were heard, and without opening her eyes, she grabbed for the person and cried like the baby she were. "Daaaad!"

She opened her eyes and saw Shikaku. Looking back to Shikamaru, Ino saw him sigh.

"Where's my daddy? I want my daddy! Daaaaad!" Ino stopped crying and started glaring and complaining. Shikamaru watched silently as she was picked up by Shikaku and cradled her. Ino looked at him incredulously with her large pale eyes, and started crying.

Shikaku who was sick and tired of troublesome women, troublesome work, and troublesome babysitting placed her down and left.

"…haaaah?" Shikamaru let out a soft curious sound as he laid on his belly, crossed his arms, and swung his lower legs on the air back and forth. Ino didn't move from the spot Shikaku had carefully dropped her and was pouting from the lack of attention she got from the man.

Then Shikaku came back with a pineapple, plate, and knife on his hands.

Ino was horrified.

Shikamaru was mesmerized.

"…" Ino couldn't speak as she watched Shikaku in front of her place carefully the fruit with spikes that looked like Shikamaru's hair on the plate. Watching carefully and curiously, Ino covered her eyes when Shikaku brought down the knife and cut the pineapple in half with one strike.

Shikamaru was watching with wide eyes, not knowing what his father was doing.

Shikaku was sighing as he peeled the skin off half of the pineapple. Mentally, he was saying 'troublesome' like a mantra, and every word would be in time with the skin peeled off, like a young girl picking the petals off the flower, deciding if she loves him or not.

"…dad?" Shikamaru inched his way towards his dad and poked the small mountain of pineapple skin before looking at the slimy yellow thingy falling on the plate in front of Ino.

"There. Eat it, it's delicious and good for the body." And without another word, he patted Ino and Shikamaru on the head and made his leave, looking forward to the game they were having, and hoping, that Inoichi finally made his move.

"…Shika, eat it." Ino commanded Shikamaru with a demanding tone in her small voice. Shikamaru looked at her skeptically and gulped as he looked at the small pieces of pineapple on the plate.

_Dad didn't even tell what this is…_ Shikamaru glanced up at Ino and saw her still glaring at him with crossed arms, and sighed. He was planning in running away to his dad but knew it wasn't possible as gravity was holding him down.

"Fine." And with that word, Shikamaru grabbed the smallest piece and shoved it down his throat and gulped it before he could taste the fruit. Ino was looking at him expectantly with curiosity in her eyes. Shikamaru stared blankly at her.

"…what?"

"How'd it taste?" Ino anticipated for the answer but was disappointed when Shikamaru shrugged and started moving away. She 'hmphed' before pulling Shikamaru towards her and pinching his ear. "Eat it again!"

"Whaaat?" Shikamaru nearly groaned as Ino forced him to eat another piece, and this time, also forcing him to chew the unknown fruit. His eyes widened and shot his eyes to the remaining pieces on the plate.

"It's…good." Shikamaru muttered before grabbing for another piece. Ino eyed him as she slapped away his reaching hand and grabbed a piece for herself. Not sure whether she should trust the boy in beside her, she shut her eyes as she slowly ate the fruit.

"It's good!" Inoichi heard his daughter shout with a grunt from his playmate's son. He breathed out a chuckle before dying into a groan as Shikaku claimed checkmate.

"That's not…ugh." Inoichi glared at the man in front of him and tilted his head in different angles as if examining the shogi board. Perhaps, he was checking if Shikaku's hiding a piece or two.

Shikaku smirked. "Give up?"

"…No." Inoichi persisted and stared at the wooden shogi pieces below him. Shikaku sighed and brought his chin to his palm. _Troublesome…_

"…No more?" Ino scrunched her face, tumbling over the empty plate before looking at Shikamaru who was the culprit. She threw herself to him and started yanking his hair, earning a gasp and cries of pain from the child.

"INO! What're you doing?" Shikamaru yelped as Ino pulled his hair and started biting it before letting go with a disgusted look on her face. Shikamaru panted as he hurriedly walked –wobbled- away from the crazy girl.

"I want more of that~! GET ME!" Ino threw her arms up and started crying again, leaving Shikamaru dumbfounded and horrified. He sighed and got her hand, leading her to where their fathers were.

Inoichi seemed troubled.

"Dad," Shikaku turned around and saw Shikamaru holding a crying Ino. He raised an eyebrow at them, especially at Shikamaru's wet hair. Inoichi was _still_ troubled.

"Oh, you probably want more pineapple?" Shikaku smiled at them and reached for the remaining half at another plate beside the shogi board. He looked at Inoichi and noticed him munching as he pondered on what next move he'll make.

_This guy, he ate the pineapples…_

"Uh…Shikamaru, there's only one piece left, do you still want it?" Shikaku offered them the plate. Shikamaru shrugged and grabbed the plate with the pineapple and led Ino back inside.

"Here." Shikamaru pushed the plate to Ino who was now sitting calmly in front of him. She stared at the pineapple hungrily and as she reached for it, she saw Shikamaru eyeing the pineapple.

Her conscience stopped her from grabbing the pineapple away from Shikamaru's eyes and eating it in front of him, exaggerating the chewing movements to make her point.

No, instead, she reached for it and ripped it in half and gave the other one to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru eyed the smaller piece of pineapple handed to him. True, a bit of unfair, but this is better than getting nothing at all. As he ate it, he smiled at Ino as a sign of his gratitude.

And when he was pushing the plates away, he wasn't expecting Ino to smile at him in return.

**The end. **

**

* * *

**

So yeah...that was random. But anyway, I hope you liked it? My friend liked it. : So...

**Please review to help save the humanity.**

Okay...maybe not really save humanity...but...err, nevermind. XD**  
**


End file.
